


Soft Sobotka

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ziggy isn't the happiest when he sees one of his father's employees flirting with you.
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Soft Sobotka

“Hey, Zig!” One of the dock workers in a bright orange vest called, getting the young Sobotka’s attention. “Ain’t that your (y/n) over there, with Kasper?" 

Ziggy looked over, furrowing his brows and feel his temper bubble in his stomach. "Yeah… it is." 

The worker raised a brow, about to speak when Ziggy suddenly bolted across the yard, the massive crates of green and blue and red nothing but a mere blur until he skidded to a halt. "Kasper, what’s your fucking problem, man?" 

The tall, towering tree of a man raised a brow at the younger, smaller, man. "Beat it, you goof, I’m talkin’." 

Ziggy frowned, looking to you for an answer. "Zig, Kasper was just telling me how you pile them things up so high, promise." 

Ziggy let out a scowl, about to let his temper get the best of him as always, when you gripped his hand tightly and weaved through the maze of metal, guided by the sounds of heavy machinery until you and he were in one of the rows closest to the edge of the yard. 

"What the fuck was all that about? Talking to fucking Kasper?” Ziggy scarled, clearly hurt and angry as his hands shook slightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. 

You frowned a little, placing your hand on his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat beneath your fingertips. “Zig, are you jealous? Seriously?" 

He shook his head, scoffing. "No!" 

You raised a brow, biting back the smile that was tugging at your lips. "Really? So, uh, so if I went over and started… I dunno… talking to Joey or Billy, you wouldn’t mind?" 

Breaking, Ziggy let out a growl, quickly finishing his cigarette and tossing the butt on the ground before taking a quick look around and pressing your back to the nearest chunk of metal, letting you lean up into him so he could kiss him; it was forceful and full of dominance, making you moan as you eagerly tried to keep up, hands in his hair as he gripped your waist firmly and tightly, only daring to pull away when his lungs threatened to howl. He pressed his forehead against yours, his breath heavy. 

"Mine." 

You licked your lips, savouring the way his had tasted as you let out a hum. "You finally gonna admit you’re jealous?" 

Ziggy nibbled at your bottom lip. "Maybe." 

"What does maybe mean?” You asked quietly. “That you’re gonna get fucked up on whisky and shit and scream about it on the roof?" 

"Probably,” he chuckled. 

“You’re an idiot,” you tittered. “I love you, though, you know that, don’t you?" 

He smiled, dazzling and genuine, as he nodded. "I know, I love you, too… you coming with me tonight?" 

You shook your head, biting your lip. "I’d love to, but I already made plans with a couple of friends." 

He frowned, brows furrowing. "Can I come with?" 

Your eyes lit up as you smiled, nodding. "Yeah! Uh, I mean, sure, yeah… that would be fine, Zig." 

He chuckled, kissing your forehead and hoping that no one saw the sweet interaction. "I’ll see if I can get off early." 

You shook your head. "Don’t go getting yourself fired again, Sobotka." 

Pulling away, he gave you a flash of that smile. "I’ll try." 


End file.
